OS: Un choix à faire
by Dreamy of Vampire
Summary: L'enterrement de Dumbledore vient de finir, et Harry vient de quitter Ginny. Celle-ci prend mal leur rupture, et Harry se rend compte qu'il à du mal à rester loin d'elle... Harry se rend compte qu'il a alors un choix à faire entre rester séparé de Ginny, la laissant malheureuse, ou reprendre sa relation avec elle en lui faisant risquer sa vie... COMPLETE !


**Hello ! (:**

**Voiçi mon OS spécial Harry/Ginny que je vous publie pour Noël (;**

**Mon OS commence à la fin de l'enterrement de Dumbledore dans le 6ème tome, Harry vient de quitter Ginny avant d'aller retrouver ces amies...**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et de joyeuses fêtes !**

**OS: Un choix à faire**

_**POV Ginny**_

J'aperçoit au loin Harry, Ron, et Hermione discutant à l'ombre du soleil. Ce dont à quoi je tenais le plus, je venais de le perdre... Je ne devrais pas penser à ça car maintenant mes yeux me piques... Plus tard dans l'après midi le train partira en direction de Londres et je ne pourrais donc plus revoir Harry. A présent, les larmes coulaient à flot sur mon visage sans que je parvienne à me contrôler et encore moins à les cachées. Prise soudain de panique je me leva, voulant ainsi échapper aux regards septiques de certains, et courut en direction du châteaux espérant trouver un endroit isoler où je pourrait me cacher, quand quelqu'un m'attrapa solidement le poignet. Je fit volte-face. C'était Harry. Ron et Hermione, tant qu'à eux ne semblais pas comprendre la scène qu'ils voyaient se dérouler devant leurs yeux. Harry aperçu mon visage tremper de larmes, ces mêmes larmes qui ne pouvaient cesser de coulées le long de mon visage.

- Ginny... M'appela Harry à mi-voie.

Je me débâtais de son empoigne.

- Lâche moi ! Dis-je soudain en colère.

- Attend, je...

Il relâcha légèrement son empoigne, et j'en profita pour reprendre ma course vers le château. Aux loin j'entendis la voie d'Hermione m'appeler, mais je ne me retourna pas. Je courrais à perdre allène, n'hésitant pas à bousculer les gens sur mon passage. Je ne pouvais pas aller dans mon dortoir: Romilda Vanes serait trop fière de m'entendre annoncer que mon grand amour Harry avais mis un terme à notre relation. Je décidais alors de me réfugiée dans la tour d'Astronomie. Cette endroit représentais trop de mauvais souvenir pour que les gens y pénètrent de nouveau pensais-je, car c'était cet endroit où Dumbledore avait trouver la mort, ce même endroit où les mangemorts c'étaient trouver à peine quelque temps plus tôt, ce même endroit où Harry à pût tout voir, me remémorais-je tristement.

Je m'assis au sol, puis les mains dans le visage je pleurais. Harry se rendait-il compte du mal qui m'avait fait?! Je sentais la fatigue me prendre, quelques minutes plus tard, je dormais profondemment sur le sol froid de la tour d'astronomie...

_**POV Harry**_

Allonger dans l'herbe, à l'ombre du soleil, inexplicablement mes pensées ne pouvaient ce détourner de Ginny.

Dans ma tête je revoyais très clairement son visage baigné de larmes, et m'ordonnant de la lâcher, puis ces longs cheveux roux et lisse battre l'air à son rythme de course vers le château.

_Pourquoi ais-je fait sa?! _Me demandais-je soudain intérieurement.

_C'était pour la protégée, il fallait le faire, sinon elle aurait couru un trop grand risque auprès de moi... Mais Ron et Hermione viennent eux..._ Pensais-je avec amertume.

Non, se n'était pas pareil, car eux sont mes meilleur amies et ont autant d'expérience que moi ! Mais Ginny, la fille dont j'étais tomber amoureux, celle qui à déjà été possédée par Voldemort dans le passer et avais déjà fallit en mourir, elle, courait un vrai risque... C'était si évident pour moi, alors pourquoi Ginny le prenait-elle si mal ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-elle autant en colère contre moi ?

- Harry ? Appela la voie d'Hermione. Tu est sûr que sa va ?

Dans son regard on pouvait discerné de l'inquiétude.

- Pourquoi sa n'ira pas?! Rétorquais-je d'une voie que je me voulais désinvolte.

- Je sais que se n'est pas une journée facile pour toi Harry, continua Hermione, mais il faut quand même m'écou...

- Sa va ! La coupais-je sèchement sur la défensive.

- Peut-être que pour toi sa va, mais je crois malheureusement pas qu'on puisse en dire autant pour ma soeur ! Gronda Ron.

Immédiatement, je me redressa en position assise. Que voulait me faire comprendre Ron?!

Hermione, ne sachant que dire, était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, tendit que je continuais de fixer Ron perplexe.

- A Poudlard, les bruits courts vite... Me lança Ron renfrogner. Toute l'école sait que tu as rompu avec elle !

J'avais une boule dans la gorge, me rendant à présent muet... Tendit qu'Hermione reprenait contenance.

- On pourrait, s'il-te-plais Ron, reprendre le sujet de départ, à savoir où ce trouve le prochaine Horcruxe ?

J'entendais à peine se qu'Hermione disait étant encore beaucoup trop choquer de la réaction de mon meilleur ami. Je décidais donc de me lever et de partir en direction du château. Aucun d'entre eux ne tentaient de me ramener, ils devaient savoir que j'avais surement envie de prendre l'air après tous les évènements de la veille...

Le train en direction de Londres ne devrait plus tarder, et je n'avais toujours pas encore finit mes valises. J'aurais ensuite à passer quelques semaines chez mon oncle et ma tante, puis j'irais au 12 Square Grimmaud avec Ron et Hermione pour trouvés puis détruirent les Horcruxes. Ginny, elle, avait sa place à Poudlard en 6° années. Elle sera sans doute mieux sans moi...

Alors que je montais les escaliers, l'idée de retourner sur les lieux de la morts de Dumbledore me traversa l'esprit. Peut-être que Rogue aurait laisser des indices pouvant l'incriminer pour ces actes. Après tout, comme Dumbledore n'était plus là pour témoigner, se sera donc à moi de le faire tomber et dévoiler Rogue au grand jour comme étant un des mangemorts de Voldemort.

A peine étais-je arriver en haut de la tour d'Astronomie que j'aperçus un corps reposant sur le sol. Je décida de ma rapprocher quand soudain je me stoppa net dans mon élan: la fille avait le visage pâle et de long cheveux roux lisse longeant le sol. C'était Ginny. A part elle, la pièce demeurait vide et calme.

Mon coeur battait la chamade lorsque je commençais à avancer vers elle, était-elle morte ou évanouï?! Je m'agenouilla auprès d'elle puis colla ma tête contre son coeur: tout était normal, son coeur battait toujours et sa respiration était stable. Je releva ma tête puis caressa son visage extraordinairement doux. Elle était si belle. Je devais faire un effort colossal pour éviter de l'embrasser...

Soudain, l'espace seulement d'un instant j'oubliais tout: ma promesse intérieur, mes paroles lui annonçant que je la quittais, et, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, je me rapprochais jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres aille embrassées celle d'une Ginny endormie...

_**POV Ginny**_

Je ne comprenais plus rien de la scène qui se déroulait autour de moi: les bras d'Harry m'encerclaient la taille et ces lèvres m'embrassaient délicatement.

Quelques heures plus tôt celui-ci avait pourtant été clair lorsqu'il m'expliqua les raisons qui le poussaient à mettre fin à notre relation, et c'était pour sa que j'avais décider de me réfugier ici, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

Je ne pouvais pas refuser ce baiser d'Harry, car malgré tout je l'aimais toujours... Mais lui, était-il vraiment sincère avec moi ?

Je m'écarta soudain de l'emprise de celui-ci, essayant de desseller le moindre signe dans son regard.

- Sa ne va pas ? S'inquiéta t-il.

- Non. Répliquais-je confuse.

Il me regarda fixement.

- Sa ne t'a pas plus...

- Que tu joue avec moi?! Sûr que non ! Le coupais-je.

Mes yeux me piquaient, je ne voulais plus qu'Harry me voit pleurer, je ne voulais plus qu'il me voit faible comme sa... Et, si je décidais de partir d'ici le laissant seul, dans le château je n'aurais nul autre endroit où cacher mes larmes... Je lui tourna donc le dos, puis me leva et m'approcha de la fenêtre; cette même fenêtre où Dumbledore était tomber. J'espérais en vain qu'Harry partirait pour me laisser seule. Je découvrit alors à mon grand désarroi que c'était peine perdu...

Désorienter je m'assis au bord de cette même fenêtre les mains me cachant le visage.

- Non, sa ne va pas... Conclut-il à haute voie.

Il s'approcha de moi, puis prit place à coté de l'endroit où j'était assise. Il était si près, que je ne savais plus quoi dire ni quoi pensée. Je finis par enlever mes mains de mon visage.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là... Lui murmurais-je en fixant le sol.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là non plus ! Me rétorqua t-il.

A présent, je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

- Où devrais-je être alors?! Lui demandais-je.

- Dans mes bras.

Je savais précisément ce qu'Harry attendait à ce moment là: une réponse. Oui, il attendait une réponse de ma part ! Ne sachant que faire d'autre, j'acquiesça. L'instant d'après je me trouvais blottit contre lui, la tête sur son torse.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes sans se parler, puis, sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, je me mis à pleurer mouillant ainsi l'uniforme de Gryffondor d'Harry.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu Ginny ?

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas de réelle réponse à ça, je me contenta de bredouiller ma peine la plus profonde.

- On ne sort plus ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Nous deux, c'est réellement finis ?

Nouveau silence...

_**POV Harry**_

_Aie !_ Pensais-je.

Je ne savais toujours pas quelle était la meilleur solution entre faire de la peine à Ginny ou mettre sa vie en danger... Je ne voulais causer ni l'une ni l'autre. J'aurais tellement aimer que tout cela soit plus simple, car à cette instant je me sentais incapable de prendre une tel décision.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

- J'en pense que je veux rester avec toi ! Affirma Ginny sûr d'elle.

- Moi aussi... Seulement, si ça devait mettre en danger ta vie d'une certaine façon, ma réponse serait revu...

- Et bien ma réponse à moi reste définitive ! Rétorqua t-elle.

Je resserra un peux plus mon étreinte autour de Ginny.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Ginny... Je t'aime trop pour sa ma chérie ! Lui annonçais-je avec difficulté.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre Harry, surtout pas, j'ai besoin de toi... Je t'aime !

- J'ai peur Ginny... peur de faire le mauvais choix...

**Voilà, vous venez de lire ma fiction OS, j'espère que sa vous aura plus. J'attends avec impatience votre avis dans vos review ! (:**

**Gros Bisoux à vous tous,**

**Et Joyeux Noël ! (:**


End file.
